


Shakespeare In Love

by skyearth85



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, fanfic_italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"E' come tentare di forzare una serratura con un'aringa bagnata."</em>
</p><p>Scritta per il <strong><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/802790.html">L<3ve Fest</a> @ <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a></strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare In Love

Il piano che Cobb gli aveva presentato era una stronzata pazzesca. Eames aveva cercato altri aggettivi, ma non ce n'erano. Obiettivamente: non ce n'erano!

Doveva capirlo subito non appena aveva visto la faccia di Cobb quando gli aveva passato la cartellina con i particolari dell'estrazione.  
Eames doveva fingersi la fidanzatina del liceo dell'agente speciale Giller (del liceo?! Possibile che l'uomo, vicino alla cinquantina, non avesse avuto nessun'altra relazione significativa nel frattempo?) e chiedergli come pegno d'amore che lui tradisse il suo paese (perché le fidanzatine del liceo notoriamente ti chiedono questo come prova d'amore). Cobb si sarebbe finto un agente russo (la CIA si rendeva conto che la guerra fredda era finita da una ventina d'anni?) a cui lui doveva vendere dei segreti di stato.  
Tutto questo per capire se l'uomo era in grado di svolgere un incarico _delicato_ a Tripoli.

Razionalmente, era un piano che faceva acqua da tutte le parti. L'uomo era di sicuro militarizzato, e poi che razza di test era quello? L'inglese non era del tutto estraneo a come lavoravano i governativi, ma un piano simile, a discapito dell'esito, non poteva assolutamente fungere da test definitivo. Lui per primo difficilmente avrebbe mai venduto i segreti del proprio paese per amore di qualcuno ( _la fidanzata del liceo!_ Era l'unico scandalizzato dal cliché?), tuttavia non si era fatto nessun scrupolo a farlo per soldi.  
Eames era un romantico, ma non uno sciocco.

"Allora, cosa ne dici?" Cobb era seduto sul divano di casa, James che gli dormiva in braccio, Phillipa ancora in giardino che giocava con Vale, il cucciolo pseduo-collie che Eames aveva regalato ai piccoli Cobb per Natale (" _Eames, non puoi regalargli un cane!_ ", aveva protestato Arthur, " _Un cane è un regalo impegnativo, bisogna accudirlo e i bambini sono ancora troppo piccoli e-_ " " _Tesoro,_ " lo aveva interrotto l'altro " _non è colpa mia se il regalo dello zio Eames è stato molto più apprezzato dei libri dello zio Arthur._ ")  
"Dico che fa schifo. Ma è anche vero che stavo pensando di comprarmi un appartamento a Barcellona, quindi..."  
Dom sospirò, "Capisco perfettamente." Guardò eloquentemente i due piccoli Cobb.  
"Ed io che pensavo che lavorare con i governativi fosse il tuo sogno del cassetto." Lo prese in giro.  
Dom non rispose subito, e inconsciamente strinse James ancora più stretto a sé. "Non lo è. Ma non può essere altrimenti." Guardò Eames, pregandolo silenziosamente di cambiare discorso. Eames annuì, alla richiesta implicita. Dom sospirò, rilassandosi. "Vieni. Ti ho già preparato la camera degli ospiti."

* * *

Eames era diventato una graziosa biondina sulla quarantina con gli occhi azzurri, corporatura media e una terza di reggiseno. La donna era semplicemente una versione più anziana della _fidanzatina_.  
"Questa non è la signora Colegan."  
Eames sperò che Arthur non avesse notato quanto fosse sobbalzato alla voce dell'altro. Conoscendo l'uomo, altamente difficile. "No, hai ragione, non lo è." Il falsario si stava aggiustando i capelli. "Non dovevi essere nello Yemen?" chiese curioso.  
"Lavoro concluso prima del previsto." Si limitò a rispondere Arthur, che nel frattempo si era seduto sulla poltroncina che Eames teneva vicino allo specchio che usava per esercitarsi. Il manovratore fece un gesto che comprendeva l'altra figura. "Vuoi condividere con la classe?".  
Eames sorrise, aveva sperato che Arthur glielo chiedesse. "Non userò la signora Colegan. La signora Colegan fuma troppo, è frustrata del suo lavoro, e si è fatta un lifting che a mio avviso l'ha deturpata." Perfetto, Eames era finalmente soddisfatto del risultato. "Dalla fine del liceo lei e Giller non si sono mai più rivisti, quindi il nostro caro agente non ha idea di come sia la donna _ora_." Eames provò un tic nervoso, giochettare con i capelli, che aveva visto la donna fare nel filmino del diploma. "I governativi vogliono che lui si risenta stupidamente innamorato come lo era liceo, giusto? Quindi gli daremo la versione più matura di _quella_ signora Colegan."  
"Ottima idea."  
Eames sorrise e decise di lasciar passare il tono condiscendente dell'altro. Sapeva che non lo faceva a posta, anzi, era genuino nei suoi complimenti, tuttavia non riusciva proprio a non sembrare un professorino. "Grazie. Visto il piano, cerco di fare del mio meglio."  
Le adorabili fossette di Arthur! Eames aveva sentito incredibilmente la loro mancanza. "Fa schifo, non è vero?"  
"Come dire, _è come tentare di forzare una serratura con un'aringa bagnata_ , se mi concedi il paragone."  
L'uomo sbuffò."Grazie _Shakespeare_."  
Eames rise deliziato. "Hai riconosciuto la citazione Arthur! Non finirai mai di sorprendermi." La seconda parte l'aveva aggiunta con un tono di voce quasi dolce.  
Il manovratore si sentì la gola secca all'improvviso. Davanti a sé aveva il corpo della signora Colegan, ma la figura che lo guardava dallo specchio era quella del falsario.  
"Lei non dovrebbe mai sottovalutarmi, signor Eames." Si odiò per quanto la sua voce suonasse fragile.  
"No, decisamente no." Eames era tornato completamente sé stesso, e si era voltato a guardarlo, il volto indecifrabile.  
Arthur si inumidì le labbra. Si chiese quando l'atmosfera si era fatta così pesante. Il perché lo sapeva. Eccome se lo sapeva. " _Siamo fatti anche noi della materia di cui son fatti i sogni, e nello spazio e nel tempo d'un sogno, è racchiusa la nostra breve vita._ " Era una delle sue frasi preferite. La scriveva sempre nel frontespizio di ogni moleskine che usava per lavoro.  
Il falsario gli sembrò insicuro. "Arthur, perché stiamo citando Shakespeare?"  
"Non lo so, Eames, hai iniziato tu."  
"Io ho citato uno stupido film."  
Arthur odiava quel particolare tono di voce da psicanalista.  
"Anch'io. E' una frase che c'è nel film."  
"Un film su Shakespeare, con delle frasi _di_ Shakespeare. Non l'avrei mai detto." Lo prese in giro.  
Ad Arthur successe qualcosa che non gli accadeva da parecchio tempo: si fece prendere dal panico. "Se non ti va bene, posso offrirtene un'altra: _i drammaturghi ci imbrogliano sull'amore. Lo rendono carino, comico, lascivo, ma non possono renderlo vero._ "  
La faccia del falsario si distorse in un ghigno. "Oh. Interessante, vedrò di ricordarmelo." Chiuse le ante dello specchio. "Perché noi ci stiamo limitando a citare delle frasi a casaccio, non è vero?" La completa attenzione di Eames era rivolta all'altro. " _Io considero il mondo per quello che è: un palcoscenico dove ognuno deve recitare la sua parte._ "  
Arthur sentì una vampata di rabbia a quelle parole. "E' così che ci vedi? E' così che _mi_ vedi?" Arthur si alzò in piedi, sentendosi troppo vulnerabile da seduto. Irrazionale, ma poche delle sue reazioni lo erano con Eames. "Detto da _te_ mi sembra altamente comico."  
"Arthur, te ne prego. Non tutto ciò che dico è fatto per provocarti."  
Eames lo baciò. Una, due, tre volte. Ogni bacio diverso dall'altro.  
Arthur non voleva pensare a nulla che non fossero le labbra dell'uomo.  
Fu per questo che non si accorse della pistola, finché non la sentì contro il cuore e prima di poter dire qualcosa, si ritrovò nella camera degli ospiti dei Cobb.

Eames era rimasto solo nella sua stanza con lo specchio. Era tranquillo, sapeva che Arthur avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, quando si fosse risvegliato anche lui. Questa era la loro procedura standard.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto incolpare completamente l'altro di questa situazione, ma era abbastanza onesto da riconoscere che non era proprio così.  
Sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto una buona volta decidere come comportarsi con Arthur. Il loro gioco non era più divertente da un pezzo.  
Portò la pistola alla tempia.  
" _Ti ho baciato prima di ucciderti, non ho altro modo se non uccidermi per morire con un tuo bacio._ "  
E quella battuta non era nel film.  
Bang.


End file.
